Alone
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Summery: After her encounter with the Joker, and Breakup with Robin, Barbara moves to Jump City, trying to escape her hurt misery. But the past is there already, and she doesn't want to face him again...
1. Chapter One: Leaving Gotham

**Alone**

_Summery: After her encounter with the Joker, and Breakup with Robin, Barbara moves to __Jump__City__, trying to escape her hurt misery. But the past is there already, and she doesn't want to face him again, because now someone else loves him like she did, so she tries to steer clear of him as long as possible. Pairings. Rob/Star, BB/Rae, Cy/Babs._

Note: I'm changing whatever timeline there is in the comics, okay, so just bear with me here.

**Chapter One: Leaving ****Gotham**

A howling wind blew furiously as a now wheelchair bound paraplegic Barbara "Babs" Gordon took a last look at Gotham City. She bid goodbye to Bruce, Alfred, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Green Lantern as she boarded a train bound for Jump City. She had to leave; she felt it would do her good to start over somewhere else. Gotham and the life she had had there was too much for her. It began with an encounter with the Joker. It ended with the breakup of her relationship with Robin. Her life spiraled down from there. She watched the countryside fly by her as Gotham disappeared into the distance. Hopeful, she looked forward to a new, better life in Jump City.

There was no one to welcome her, no warmth or smiles for her today. Wheeling herself down the ramp she quietly found a phonebook and looked for an apartment. There was one near a Burger Place and she decided to check it out.

The manager of the apartment said there was a vacancy on Floor 2, Room 627, and she could have it if she paid the rent every month. Barbara agreed and didn't say much as she used the elevator to go up to her new home. The room was empty as she quietly began unloading her meager possessions. The rest was being sent by Bruce once she had an address.

Quietly she sat down at a small table that had been left in the room. Pulling out a scrap of note paper, she began to write,

BRUCE, I FOUND AN APPARTMENT. SEND MY THINGS TO 3265 SEVENTH ST, JUMP CITY, USA 48675

Folding up the letter, Barbara went out to the nearby mailbox. Putting the letter inside, she closed the box with a bang. She was a little hungry so she went to the Burger Place to get something to eat.

Wheeling in, Barbara ordered a burger, fries, and a milkshake. Sitting down, she noticed some little bald midget walk in and say, "Come on, guys let's get something to eat." Noticing her, he came over, "I'll take that!" he grabbed her meal and she glared at him.

"That's mine, give it back," her voice was a low growl.

"What are you gonna do about it? Run me over with your chair?" Gizmo began to laugh. Setting the tray aside, he grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her to her feet. "What's the matter?" he sneered.

"I can't...walk," she said, hating every time she had to say it.

"Look, Mammoth, she's a cripple!" Gizmo laughed out loud. "So she can't fight back if I do anything to her. Like I said I'll take that." He grabbed her tray from her. This was the last straw. She couldn't take it anymore. So, it happened, she finally snapped. Grabbing the tray back she smashed one fist into his face while using the weight of her wheelchair to shove Gizmo back. She literally began to pound him as fast as she could. She couldn't move very far however because of the constraints of the wheelchair. Mammoth came over and grabbed the handles of the chair and sent her spinning back into the wall.

Hitting the ground with a hard thud, pain shot from her legs to her spine, it was excruciating. Just then, the Titans burst in the door. They were originally coming there to enjoy themselves and relax, but then they heard all the noise when Barbara crashed into the wall, and came to investigate.

"So, you guys gonna come quietly? Or shall we take you kicking and screaming like a bunch of little girls?" the voice was familiar. She knew it immediately. And it was the last voice she wanted to hear. It was Robin.

Now she didn't really have anything against Robin for breaking up with her, she didn't hold a grudge. It was just that hearing him again brought back memories of the argument they had, and that was painful. Barbara, not wanting to be seen by the Boy Wonder, quietly, painfully crawled back to her chair and struggled into it. She backed off back of the restaurant, staying in the dark, trying not to be seen.

She was about to leave when she thought better of it. Even though she didn't really want to see or hear Robin at the moment, she couldn't help but wonder what he did now that she knew that he lived here.

"Titans, go!" he shouted. Barbara watched as four other Teens along with Robin charged in. One was half-man-half machine, one had flaming red hair and shot lasers from her hands and eyes, one was green and could morph into animals. And the last one was a girl in black and blue with eerie powers that in a way, reminded her of Batman.

Cyborg began blasting Mammoth with his cannon, Mammoth dodged and grabbed Cyborg by his neck. Flipping him onto the ground. Starfire blasted Gizmo and he began trying to hit her, but he missed. Beast Boy charged in but he missed as he tried to get a hold of Gizmo. Raven hurled tables and chairs at Gizmo, who kept throwing them back. Finally, Robin hurled his bird-a-rangs at Gizmo, sending him sprawling.

Robin grabbed Gizmo by his shirt, "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Nothing, Robin...just having a little fun," Gizmo replied nervously.

"Since when does your 'fun' include picking on paraplegics?" Cyborg asked. Barbara started, how the heck did he know _that?_

"How the heck did you know _that?" _Gizmo asked her question for her. Barbara was, well, in a state of shock.

"Well, she was beating the tar out of you, anyway, duh!" Cyborg shouted.

"Where is she?" Robin asked.

"I don't know man; I don't know what happened to her after Mammoth threw her into the wall."

Robin walked over to where the wheelchair had been. Barbara was three feet away from him. Quietly, she made her way out as Robin said, "Star, can you give us some light?" A green light glowed bright as he tried to see where she was. Barbara had just barely managed to squeeze out the back door when Robin caught a glimpse of bright, red hair of a girl in a wheelchair. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he knew who it was, but he couldn't be sure because _she_ was in Gotham. "I don't see anyone," Robin said, turning back to his friends. It couldn't be her; he'd left her a long time ago.


	2. Chapter Two: Two years

**Chapter Two: Two Years**

Barbara Gordon began wheeling her way home. She'd barely managed to get out of the Burger place before Robin saw her. She couldn't let him see her. Not yet. The girl he called Star wouldn't understand, either that or she'd become jealous. And that wouldn't be good at all, her relationship with Robin had already been strained. She'd written him letters, but she received no replies. She figured he was obssessing over something.

She hated it when he obssessed. It drove him, drained him, and wore him out, though when she'd known him he'd never admit it, but she could see it, as if it was written all over his face. She'd tried so hard to get through to him, to convince him that he shouldn't worry himself, push himself so much, but he never listened, he was stubborn that way. She sighed, what was the use of remembering someone you really wanted to forget? Not completely, of course, but she just wanted the bad memories to leave her alone for awhile.

She quietly entered her appartment, turning on the lights, she went to her room. Pulling out her old uniform, she held it in her hands staring at it intently. She felt so helpless, and useless, she felt miserable. She couldn't do anything to help anyone now. Although the Justice League had asked her to compile information. But all she did was compile information, she couldn't, walk, run or fight like she used to.

She sighed and put it away. That life was gone now. Now she was starting over, for the most part. She quietly slept on the bed that had been left behind and dreamed of nothing that first night in Jump City.

* * *

The Titans arrived at the Tower without a word. Robin was wondering if it really was _her _that he had seen sneaking out the back door of the Burger Place. He didn't know what to think. Why would she be here? Putting these thoughts out of his head, he began researching his latest Slade finding.

He was in his room, where he always was when he was researching Slade. Slade was...a mystery to Robin. He could never find information on him, at least, not what he wanted to know, his personal life. No, that had always eluded him. He was a criminal mastermind, one that had to be taken down.

He had no new information this week, or last week for that matter. Frustrated, he slammed his fist down on the table in his room. He frowned, and heard a knock at the door. He opened it and saw Starfire looking at him with a concerned look on her face. "Friend Robin, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Star," he lied slightly, not wanting to worry her.

"Do you want to come and join us in the room of living?"

"I'll be out in a little while, Star, don't worry." Robin reassured her, shutting the door as she left him alone once again.

He turned away, walking back to the table. Looking out the window, he stared out, not expecting to see anything imparticular, when he saw the last person he expected to see. At least, he thought it was her. She was standing beside and little boy, saying something to him, she began wheeling away already; he needed to talk to her, if indeed it was really her; Babs Gordon, his old friend...his ex girlfiriend. What was she doing here? He had to find out...without Starfire knowing.

* * *

Barbara squeezed out her exit and went out to look around. She just decided to wander around aimlessly, exploring her newfound home. But curiousity got the best of her, she just couldn't help herself after a little boy asked her if she'd ever been to Titans Tower. She said no and the little boy insisted he take her there. She couldn't refuse him, so she went. And instantly regreted it. She and the little boy had walked up to the side of the Tower, not the side with teh door, but the side of the windows, in hopes of catching a glimpse of the Towers reverenced occupants.

Barbara was filled with an almost instant sense of regret because the window she sat beneath was _his_. She had managed to avoid him, but now she was right under his noise and she didn't really want to talk to him. Talking just brought it all back. The little boy, however, knew none of this, and just hoped to see any one of the five Titans behind the glass.

"Hey," she smiled. "Thanks for showing me around."

"You're welcome," the little boy said. "So where you going?"

"I don't know," she replied. "I really don't know."

Barbara began wheeling away. She hated running, it wasn't a part of her nature, but she just wanted the past to go away, and all she could do was run away from it.

She heard footsteps, and she knew whom it was that was following her. She didn't want to turn around, didn't want to see him again. She'd failed him, and she knew it. He'd failed her; he couldn't save her either. Not from her past and not from her present. She felt hopeless.

She could see him in her mind's eye, following her. She couldn't help but visualize him running after her. It was almost like old times. Almost. She heard the name, _her _name being called. "Barbara!" Robin called, "Barbara, wait!"

She sat waiting for him at the edge of the water in complete silence. She knew he was close by, and she felt unready for a bittersweet reunion with him. Robin, meanwhile, had spotted her immediately and without a shadow of a doubt knew it was her. She was leaving him, trying to outdistance the hurt she felt towards him. Hurt that he'd caused her, two long years ago. She would wait for him, but the door to her heart had long ago been shut and locked.

Barbara waited, she knew what he would do. He would try to stop her, keep her from leaving. "Dick," she said quietly, "Don't." Robin stopped. She _kenw _he'd seen her. So why did she try to avoid him?

"Barbara...Babs, is it really you?" he asked, unable to believe himself.

"Yes...It's me...old friend," Barbara said quietly. She was silent, not saying a word to him. She simply waited for him to say something. Robin shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know what to say. He was unsure of what he should say.

"So...what are you doing in Jump City?" he asked, trying as much as possible to keep the conversation light.

"I live here now, Dick. Bruce didn't tell you?" she was surprised and curious that he didn't know.

"Babs, about two years ago-" Robin began.

"No, don't talk about that. It's not your fault. I knew I shouldn't have fought the Joker by myself. I shouldn't have faced him alone."

"Don't say that, Babs. You're strong. You've always been strong," Robin tried to comfort her.

"No, Dick. When this...happened to me. I lost who I was that night. I've forgotten who I am. I've given up hope...I'm not as strong as you thought I was." She sighed sadly. Robin could hear the pain in her voice and he didn't know what to say.

Robin felt guilty again. He'd burried that guilt for a long time, but it resurfaced again. He should have been there to help her, he should have done something, but he had decided not to go out with that night. And she'd lost her legs. It was his fault. It was also his fault that she was depressed. He broke her heart right before he left. But in honest truth, Babs had ended the relationship first, she said that tehy should split up. But it was his fault, the thought, because of his obsession with various caes.

"Babs, won't you look at me?"

"I just don't want you to see...what a wreck I've become," she replied quietly. She quietly turned around to face him. He was surprised to see how pale and weak she seemed. He shocked him, and he pitied her.

"Babs, will you come inside?" Robin asked. "It's really late and you can't just sit out here forever."

"Yes...for old time's sake, I'll come in." She followed him closely and didn't say a word.Robin smiled sadly as he watched Barbara roll inside Titan's Tower. She was so strong, so alive and now, she was worn and weary, he'd never seen her so depressed. He began to blame himself. It was his fault she was this way. Joker had broken her body, but he'd broken her heart. And that crime was far worse than anything the Joker ever did.


	3. Chapter Three: Introductions

**Chapter Three: Introductions**

Meanwhile, back inside the Tower, the rest of the Titans were mystified by Robin's strange behavior, due to the fact that he had run out of there as fast as his legs could carry him for no apparent reason. "Gee, wonder what's with him," Beast Boy said. "I haven't ever seen him run out of here that fast before."

"Except when he chases Slade," Starfire pointed out. "Do you think he sees Slade now?"

"I don't think so, he would have told us that," Cyborg commented. "I wonder what-"

"Hi everyone, I'm back," Robin said as he entered the room. The Titans all turned and stared at him, except for Cyborg, who was staring at the person that followed him into the room. He was the only one who noticed she had followed him into the Tower. The fact that a _girl_ had followed him into the Tower was interesting enough.

He felt an almost instant attraction to her. She had red hair and blue eyes, and reminded him, in a way, of Starfire; just a little bit. He was curious about her and wondered why she followed Robin into the Tower. What also mystified him was the fact that she was in a wheelchair, and that she was the girl he'd seen earlier getting thrown into a wall by Gizmo.

"Robin, who's this with you?" he asked, acknowledging his companion. All the Titans turned to look at her. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. Star looked curious and Raven's face was unreadable.

"Titans, I would like you to meet Barbara Gordon. She's...an old friend of mine from a long time ago."

"You can call me Babs," she smiled, but Raven noticed, because she was an empath, that it was a sad smile and not a happy one. She was sad for some reason, and she sensed it had to do with Robin in some way.

"Babs, this is Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven." She wheeled over and shook all of their hands in turn.

"So you are a friend of Robin's?" Starfire asked.

"You could say that," Barbara replied.

"So how did you end up in-" Beast Boy began to ask, Cyborg and Raven cut him off.

"You shouldn't ask her those kinds of questions, Beast Boy," Raven snapped, irritated that he would try to pry into their visitor's personal life so quickly.

"Yeah, you just met her man, give her a break!" Cyborg said. Beast Boy flushed.

"Sorry," he appologized, his face was red. Barbara looked at him quietly, people always had a lot of questions, especially if they were friends of Robin. _They don't know about us. They don't know anything about me, or who I was before this. _She thought,_ what they don't know won't hurt them._

"Don't worry about it," Barbara replied. "People ask me all the time."

"Do you want me to show you around?" Robin asked, trying to get off _that _imparticular subject. Any mention of it might lead to more questions, and he didn't exactly want to tell Starfire just yet what kind of relationship he'd had with her. Barbara didn't want to talk about it either, any time it came up, the hurt came too, and she didn't want to deal with it right now, since she figured out on her own that Starfire had feelings for Robin.

"Sure, I'd like that. You guys don't mind if I stay for a night?" she was a little hesitant, although Robin had invited her in and told her she could stay, it was different when there were four other people who had no idea who she was letting her stay with them.

"No, I don't mind. We usually don't get to meet any of Robin's friends," Beast Boy said.

"Why's that?" Barbara asked.

"He never talks about them," he replied.

"I see."

"So, Babs, how do you know firend Robin?" Starfire asked.

"We..." she tried to give them a satifying answer without giving too much away bout her past, "...Went to school together." Which was the truth, of course, she just left out that they had been a couple back then. And that she'd been a superhero who could walk.

"Oh, we didn't know that," Cyborg said. "I'm surprised he never told us about you. He usually tells us everything."

"Come on, let me show you around," Robin smiled quietly and he gave her the tour. A short time later, two of the Titans, Cyborg and Raven were sitting with her in a guest room where she was to stay for the night.

"Babs, remember when we told you that Robin told us everything, that we thought we knew everything about him-"

"Well, not everything," Raven said quietly, "we don't even know what his eyes look like without his mask."

"Tell me what is his real name?" Babs asked, surely they knew what Robin's real name was.

"He's real name is Robin, isn't it?" Cyborg asked, puzzled by a question that seemed to him, very, very stupid.

Babs was shocked! _They've never seen him without it?! I thought these people were his frineds!_ It showed on her face and Cyborg and Raven were mystified by it. "Why are you so surprised by this?" Raven askeed.

She could only stare numbly at the wall. She couldn't believe it, these people were his friends and he'd hardly opened up to them at all. Not like what he'd done when she'd known him. _They don't even know his real name! And he's their firend!_ Cyborg sighed, confused. Raven sensed this girl knew stuff about Robin, more stuff than she let on.

"He's changed so much..." her voice trailed off.

"How?" Cyborg asked.

"He was so open, and trusting...now he hides himself from his friends." She began to wheel around the room. Going to a corner, she just sat there, staring blankly at the wall.

"What do you mean, 'hides himself'?" Cyborg asked. Raven thought she knew what she meant. She'd seen into Robin's mind and there was a lot that she didn't understand.

"Blue..." she muttered under her breath, "Sky blue..."

"Huh?" Cyborg asked.

"The color of his eyes....when he took off his mask...they were sky blue."

"How do you know that?" Raven asked, both she and Cyborg were astonished at this because they'd never seen Robin without his mask. What else did she know?

"I know this because...Robin was my boyfriend...a long time ago."

The silence was numbing. This revelation was totally unexpected. Cyborg and Raven could only wait for an explanation...of why Robin never told them who she was to him.

* * *

__

__

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews! For all those who were wondering what the song that I used for the last chapter was, it was 12 Stones' "Photograph" off their new album Potter's Field. Until next time, God bless! Updates are coming soon for To Ask and be Answered, Beneath tbe Bat's Wings I Stand in Your Shadow, and The Haunting of the Logans!!! So keep in touch and keep watching for me!_


End file.
